My Master's Final Mistake
by K. H. Kelsey
Summary: I didn't think anything could ever go wrong, not with a master like Anakin anyways. He always came up with incredibly dangerous plans yet, they always went right. Well, almost always. As the years of being under him as a padawan went on he seemed to get more and more risky and more often his plans would fail at some point; though they had never failed too terribly. Until now.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't think anything could ever go wrong, not with a master like Anakin anyways. He always came up with incredibly dangerous plans yet, they always went right. Well, almost always. As the years of being under him as a padawan went on he seemed to get more and more risky and more often his plans would fail at some point; though they had never failed too terribly. There was never a cost as great as there had been in the final year of my training when he and I went on a mission to stop an illegal bride-seller.

During the final years of the Clone Wars the females of many races were getting kidnapped by separatist forces and pirates since the males of their kind were being slaughtered as they tried in vain to defend themselves and their families from invasions. Most of the pirates found this opportunity too tempting to overlook and they began identifying eligible, wealthy bachelors across the galaxy to sell brides to. As soon as they had identified a large enough clientele the operation began. It started with only a few hundred missing Twi'leks then it grew to a few thousand Twi'leks, Torgrutas, and Nautolans. The jedi temple put Anakin up to the job since it involved a lot of space travel, something that quite a few jedi never really enjoyed. Anakin stepped right up to the task.

I walked into Anakin's room, unafraid of possibly glimpsing him undressing for I knew that as a jedi such an occurrence would simply be a test of my celibacy. _There is no passion, there is serenity. _I recited that line of the jedi code mentally before stepping into his bed chamber. I stood quietly in the doorway, waiting for him to sense my presence.

"Don't just stand there Snips! If you are going to hang about here you ought to help me pack, this is going to be a long trip," I watched quietly as he folded dark colored, wool tunics and packed them in a silvery case.

"I still have my own packing to do, but I wanted to stop by before I got packing. Have you heard any information about the Torgrutas that have been kidnapped? Are they directly from Shili?" I tried to keep a calm body language, but my slightly shaky voice betrayed my exterior.

"Ahsoka, remember you must remain detached from your old ties. A jedi does not cling to the past," Anakin recited the jedi code monotonously.

"That hardly answers my question!"

"Ahsoka, simply forget your ties and your question will not exist."

"What happened to _'There is no ignorance, there is knowledge'_?" I crossed my arms defiantly.

"Well, you got me there Snips. Yes, around twenty two thousand Torgruta have been stolen away from Shili since the order first got wind of the kidnappings," He gave me one of his very tired looks.

"Thank you, master. I am going to go pack now, I will see you the morning of departure," I put on a formal voice, soft and polite. Something wasn't quite right with him, I had thought as the sliding metal door to his room closed behind me. I delved my hand deep into the pockets of the robe I wore. It belonged to Master Plo Koon; he had given it to me that morning before he departed for a mission on Kashyyyk. He was going to be gone for a year or so working on rebuilding several communities that had recently been demolished by separatist forces. I walked down the long, plain hallways of the temple; I looked down at my dust covered, brown boots. The tips of them had been scuffed up and part of the sole was peeling away from the actual shoe.

"Ick," I muttered to myself as I noticed how I could poke my big toe out of my boot. I looked up and realized I had reached my room. I quickly tapped in the code. The room wasn't really just my room; I shared it with five other young padawans my age. The room was an absolute mess, all the other padawans must have been play fighting or something because there were several splatters on the walls and numerous new scratches and dents on the frames of our metal bunk beds. I carefully made my way across the cluttered ground, making sure not to step on anything. Eventually I made it to the mirror, I looked myself over; my clothing was in very poor condition from training earlier that day. I opened up the top drawer of a small wardrobe belonging to me and the other padawans. All of my clothes were trashed beyond repair; now, on top of figuring out time to pack I had to go and find time to make my way to a few shops to pick up new clothes and gear before I left Coruscant.

"Ahsoka!" the friendly voice of Barriss Offee rang through the air. She drifted into the room with her usual grace and put down her hood, revealing her short, black hair.

"Barriss, do you have any clue what happened in here?" She looked around at the enormous catastrophe that was once our room.

"That gangly Rodian boy must have gotten in a scrap with the Cerean padawan again."

"Go figure, they can't control themselves at all. How are they ever going to become jedi?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. Anyways, what were you doing looking in the mirror?"  
"I need new equipment badly, my boots have gotten damaged and all my clothes are ruined. I can't go travelling for months with my things in such bad shape. Would you mind coming with me to ask Anakin if it is okay to go out this afternoon?"

"Sure, my master is out this afternoon shopping as well. Maybe if we abscond shortly enough we can meet up with her," Barriss smiled shyly. Barriss adored Master Unduli and always loved spending every minute she could with her, so it wasn't much of a surprise she desired to meet up with her.

We walked down the hallways of the temple together, my boots clacking against the floor and her heavy, dark, velvet cape dragging ever so slightly against the ground as she walked. Soon enough we reached Anakin's room. Again I just barged right in, Barriss stopped and waited outside the door.

"Master, it's me Ahsoka. Master Unduli's apprentice and I desire to go out this afternoon to get new equipment. Is this okay with you or do we have lessons planned?"

"It's alright Snips, go ahead," a groggy reply drifted out of his bedroom.

"Thank you again Master, sleep well." I exited his room and told Barriss we could leave. As we exited the temple I began to worry about Anakin, he hadn't been acting like his usual bold, daring self.

Before long we had taken a hovering platform to a store on the eastern side of the main city of Coruscant. Most of the stores in Coruscant were designed to serve the needs of senators, politicians, and wealthy socialites; their windows filled with elaborate, colorful dresses and jewelry. We went right past these stores to a small shop designed to cater to the needs of young padawans like us. It was called G.A.P (galactic apprentices and padawans). Many Padawans went there as often as they could to see other padawans and enjoy not being under the watchful eye of their masters. Though, more often than not their masters would be just a few stores down in the stores meant for full fledged jedi to purchase equipment and supplies for numerous different missions.

When we entered G.A.P Barriss immediately ran over to a shelf of cloaks, they were very finely made in nice armor-weave fabric. I followed Barriss and let my hands wander over the soft yet heavy fabric. Barriss pulled a folded cloak off the shelf, it was a rich wine color; she gently guided the cloak that was on her shoulders off herself and put on the wine colored one.

"It's very fine, no?" she gave a little twirl.

"Oh!" I was distracted by a shelf of classic leather jedi boots, "It looks divine Barriss, how many credits?"

"Very few, it is on a special discount. That will please our masters greatly, to pick things based on price versus quality."

"I suppose so," I went over to the rack of jedi boots, a few older teen padawans were standing close by, whispering about something. I didn't pay them much attention till I heard the word 'Torgruta' be uttered. I listened carefully as I pretended to look at boots.

"Did you hear about the Torgruta brides being sold? Heard there is a few in the lower levels being sold for cheap," One of the padawan boys smirked as the other said this.

"I've got a few hundred credits stored up from those duels I snuck off to last week, what do you want to bet the traders will let us rent a couple?" They chuckled heartily at the lewd idea. I was appalled, I wondered if there were actually any bride-traders on Coruscant. I stepped towards the boys as casually as I could.

"Hey I need your help boys…," I smiled coyly. Underneath that smile was a frown of disgust, I was horrified I was sinking to that level in order to attain knowledge.

"Oh, you do huh?" the tallest boy in the group leaned against the wall and ran his beady eyes over my figure. I cringed internally, as I leaned forward a bit to display my chest.

"I need an opinion on a new tunic, come with me over here…," I walked as sensually as I could to continue their interest in me. I stood outside one of the dressing rooms with all three of the boys surrounding me at a sort of uncomfortably close range, "Hold on a second while I change into the tunic quickly."

"We'll wait for you babe," the youngest looking of the boys smirked at me.

I stepped inside the dressing room and slid the heavy synthsilk curtain shut. I hadn't brought any clothes into the dressing room! The whole plan would fall apart if I didn't carry this out correctly! I searched around frantically, the only thing I saw was this itty bitty looking dress made out of soluble Zoosha fabric_. What the heck would they have that see through Zoosha cloth in a fucking jedi store!? _I almost completely lost my cool at the thought of wearing such a heinous garment, but the thing that saved me was a slightly more revealing combat dress in bright red. I rapidly undid the zipper on the back of my dress and peeled it away from my skin; I slid it down my legs and let it hit the ground. I did the same with my leggings. I was hesitant to remove my boots though, I had no other shoes to put on with the combat dress; I would hate to show my feet. I paused for a moment; the boys had begun to talk again.

"You think we can get this one to go tonight? We could have three! One for each of us…," one of them whispered eagerly. I began to change into the combat dress, it was skin tight and strapless with decorative sheer sleeves. It was also rather short, but as with most combat dresses it came with shorts.

"Yeah, but who'd get her?" I continued to dress, sliding my worn out boots back on.

"I would of course."

"Well, its settled then. We have to trick her into going with us…," I strutted out of the changing room.

"Hey boys," I smiled as coyly as I could.

"Wow…," the tallest boy once again ran his slimy eyes all over me, "So what help do you need?"

"Well, I love this tunic, but I don't know if I should buy it," and to cinch my plan, "I would have nowhere to wear it!" I put on the most distressed expression I could.

"Woah babe, calm down. Hey we know this really cool club down in lower Coruscant, a lot of padawans sneak out to go on occasion…," all the boys chuckled lightly.

"Sounds cool! Maybe you could take me there tonight?"I continued to smile and put on my best flirty attitude.

"Sure, meet us at the speeder docks after 8 o clock. See you then…," they chuckled heartily once more and left as a unit. Barriss approached me concernedly.

"Who were those boys? Ahsoka, why are you dressed so skimpily!?" she blushed at my appearance. I got back in the dressing room and dragged her in there with me as I changed back into my regular clothes.

"We have a mission Barriss, but you have to promise me that as an invited member of this mission you absolutely cannot tell your Master!" I made my way over to the shelf of jedi boots, grabbed a pair of them in dark brown; I also snatched up a pair of pumps and a new sets of clothes very similar to my old dresses. Finally I decided to buy the dress I tried on, after all I needed something to wear tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

I lay in my bed staring blankly at the vast beige ceiling of our bedroom. Barriss had top bunk on one triple bunk bed; I had the other top bunk on a double. I checked the small, very plain clock that sat on the wall; it was 7:50. Evening had come rapidly, too rapidly for my liking. What I was going to do was risky, but not as risky as most things I had done with Anakin on missions. I prodded Barriss with the handle of my lightsaber.

"Barriss, come on wake up! We have to be out there in ten minutes!" I got out of bed as she sat up and tiredly rubbed her eyes. I pulled on the revealing dress I had bought; I relished the feeling of the cool synthsilk spilling over all of my curves. I sat down in one of the plain orichalum chairs and grabbed a pair of my old leggings from my drawer in the wardrobe; they were ripped, but seemed to look like they were intentionally damaged. Perfect. I slid the worn fabric of the leggings over my supple limbs, the rips strategically falling across my thighs and shins. Finally I slipped my small feet into the pumps I had bought. My feet looked even more petite encased in the bright red, neo-leather shoes. I turned around to face Barriss, "How do I…look…," I was stopped in my tracks.

"Is it too much?" Barriss had bound her upper body in the sensua-bindings of a dancer and wore a short, shimmersilk skirt the color of the night sky. Across her shoulders she bore a shorter, more lightweight version of her usual armorweave cape clasped with a red gem.

"Well, you and I will certainly fit in with the club crowds. I think you may have overdone it a bit; oh the heart attack our masters would have if they saw us like this," I hung my head for a moment in shame. What had to be done, had to be done. I took Barriss by the hand and we tiptoed out of the dorm and out into the hallway. The hallway which normally looked inviting in its mellow reds, toasty browns, and soft golds, looked menacing. I felt a tiny surge of guilt, but continued on down the hallway to the elevator. Hopefully no other Jedi would be awake at this hour. I stopped at the shiny silver doors of the elevator and hesitantly hit the button, suddenly everything seemed super dangerous. The door of the elevator opened…and there was Anakin!

"Ahsoka!"

"Master, I can explain...,"

"Why do you look so funny?" he hiccupped. I sighed in relief, he was hammered. The shine in his eyes gave it away. Thank the force, he was completely shitfaced, "You look so square…maybe I need to get to get to bed,"

"Yes Master Skywalker, you should go for a calm and relaxing rest. Maybe a detoxifying bath should be scheduled for tomorrow…," Barriss spoke softly and politely as always.

"Detoxify huh? You know what else needs detoxifying?" He flashed a shining, sleazy smile.

"Um…I would rather not know, neither would padawan Offee. Well, we have to go to the canteen refill station down the hall, see you later Master!" We bolted into the elevator before he could utter another brandy soaked word and shut the door. It was two minutes until 8:00. If we were late we could risk missing the entire opportunity to free some slaves.

We reached the docks just in time. All three boys were leaning on a sleek yellow speeder with chrome accents. The tallest one spoke up.

"So you actually came, huh. Well, I guess before we head down to the underworld together we might as well get to hear some names. Mine is Alesski, the dark acolyte boy is Dissaj, and shorty's name is Raikio. What're yours?"

"I am Ahsoka and Barriss is my good friend, she desired to come along as well. I hope you don't mind…," as if on cue Barriss stepped forward a bit more into the light and changed her posture from rigid spinster to sexually active youth.

"Oh, we're totally alright with that. You girls can sit between me and Raikio. Alesski will be driving, he's the only one with a speeder license," Dissaj spoke up, his voice soothing and filled with warmth. He sure knew how to work his charm.

"Sure!" Raikio opened the door to the back seat of the speeder. "Oh, thank you." As I stepped in carefully I felt a hand pull up my skirt a bit, enough to see my underwear. "EEP!" I blushed as I felt the hand smack my butt. I sat down pretty quickly after that.

"Hey, Raikio save that behavior for later. Sorry Ahsoka," Alesski called from the pilot's seat, turning back to face me and giving me a wink. I shuddered pleasantly, he was an attractive boy. Tall, dark skinned with long black hair; he was quite dreamy.

"Ahsoka," Barriss leaned in close to me after she sat next to me, "We have to be back at the temple between 2:00 and 3:00 that is when they change the supreme chancellor's guards," she whispered. I nodded and leaned back in my seat; Barriss and I were sandwiched in between Raikio and Dissaj. As Alesski began driving Dissaj laid one lanky, pale arm around Barriss's shoulders and brought her closer.

"So how many years have you been an apprentice babe?" he smiled and cupped her chin with his hand gently.

"O…only 11 years," She blushed fiercely. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, I noticed his hand run up her thigh, "Unhand me!"

"Hey, keep your hands to yourself Dissaj jeez! Both of you are antsy…," Alesski scolded.

"Alright, it's just hard to when you are sitting next to someone so lovely," Dissaj gave Barriss a genuinely smitten gaze. I began to rethink what we were doing, what if they were only kidding about the slaves and we were actually going to just party? Then I would be breaking rules unnecessarily. I was jolted from my thoughts when the speeder jerked to a halt at a dock in front of a club called Quiza Flett, it looked fairly full of partying youth and a few slightly older, seedier looking patrons. The lights on the neon signs outside flashed brightly, and I could hear the loud live band playing inside.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
